Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable diabetic kit and more specifically a pocket diabetic kit that provides a user immediate access to a one-day supplies for diabetic blood glucose test and medication in a compact package which can be put in a pocket of clothing for improving diabetic patients' living quality and mobility.
Description of Related Art
There is a need to provide great freedom to carry all diabetic products in privacy, in a kit that can be placed in a pocket for about a 24+−hour safe period, more or less depending upon time, sanitation, heat levels, and upon insulin types used. A diabetic patient user can choose to have extra storage space with them like one or more: a coat, suit, bag, purse, case, etc. The present invention will store the supplies necessary for blood glucose test and treatment while keeping the kit comfortable when carried by the user and unnoticeable to others.
Typical diabetic kits are big enough to be able to carry full length syringes. Therefore, there is a need for an invention where the insulin containing vial and syringes used can be reduced in size to be placed in a smaller kit for better mobility for the users.
Furthermore, typical medication (such as insulin) vial is for multiple doses/uses. If carried out on the road without cooling, the medication inside the vial can get spoiled and wasted. Therefore, there is a need to carry medication just enough for one day or short trips by carrying the dose of medication using a syringe. However, the regular syringe is too long and inconvenient to carry. Thus, there is a need to modify the syringe length once it is filled with medication. The present invention provides tools and method to modify the length of syringes so the modified syringes can be stored inside the compact pocket diabetic kit of the present invention.